The War Full Of Promise
by Headphone Hero
Summary: A year passed since the Tokyo Lockdown,people have forgotten about it,except for the ones who endured it.The War for Bel has begun again and the King of Bel will have to protect his title to make sure it doesn't fall in the wrong hands.
1. Son of Man

* * *

Yes yes,first you noticed,I named my MC ,please don't kill me with sporks,I tweaked the characters like Atsuro,and the others a bit,A BIT! D: I wouldn't mind a few pointers either,like adding something,etc.,etc.I might change the POV around a bit,please tell me if thats confusing and I'll stop. XP BTW this is the neutral path,I couldn't really decide. ;~; I don't own Devil Survivor and it's nickname 'Phones' is TWEWY's ownage. xD

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

Ryou POV

1st Week of December Monday Morning

A year passed since the Tokyo Lockdown,people claim to have seen demons,government says it was just the gas leak.I knew what I saw,and so did my friends and everyone who I met,but it was best to keep it cooped COMP soon grew dormant and stopped working,but I never forgot the mail I got from M.

Oh well,wouldn't want to start a fuss.

I crossed the street of Downtown Tokyo,walking among the pedistrians.I'm already eighteen,which made me feel even more MP3 was playing CHANCE by Uverworld,it's pretty catchy.(SERIOUSLY IS)

Yuzu said that I should get new earphones,it was the same white ones year I just told her It was a sort of ear muff,and it gave me good memories,sometimes.

Everyone,including me,all became close friends,well Atsuro and Yuzu were already,but you know what I was more confident and strong,,extra was actually able to make friends not from the computer Forums.

Kaido,was Kaido,leader of the Shibuya Daemons,except he grew some guts to ask Mari out,he just needs some more to actually say it to her face,not to a was much happier and her songs got even more addcting.

Gin was able to move on about his lover,but was still Haru's was still crazy about Anime,went to cosplay conventions frequently,and was an idol to the little ,is well gone,but it still affected us,mostly Atsuro and Midori.

Naoya was a different the Lockdown,he vanished again.I haven't gone in contact with him lately,nor do I plan on doing so.

Back to the phone vibrated,I took it out and looked at the caller ID._'Oh,it's Yuzu.'_

"Hey up?"I asked."Sorry to call you at a early I have some tickets for Haru's concert and..."Yuzu started mumbling.

"I can't understand you Yuzu."I laughed softly."Oh,sorry!Iwasaskingifyouwantedtocomewithmetotheconcert!"she babbled.

Yeah,I could get a few word.I kept silent for a bit,finally getting the message."Yeah sure!When?"

"This you and me."she stuttered.I nodded."Okay,I gotta to you later."I smiled.

We both hung up._'I always wonder why shes stutters and turns must get sick frequently.'_I put the headphones back on my ears and went back to look who I ran himself.

Normal POV

"Yo Phones!Take those things of,you look like some fat cat."Kaido grinned sighed and took them off,letting them hang loosely.

"Hey with talking to the make-belive Miss Mari doing?"he snickered,pointing to a lamp frowned and slapped Ryou's hand."Watch it."

"Yeah 're you?"he clossed his eyes and nodded.

"Doing well actually,my gangs at the top of the food up anyone who tries to get in our way."Kaido said proudly._'Of course'_Ryou thought.

"So,needed something?"Ryou shook his head."Just wondering how your you and of Steel gone out yet?"Kaido snickered.

Ryou blinked confusingly."What?Breast of Steel?What are you talking about?"he said.

Kaido rolled his eyes and groaned,slapping his forehead."You don't know how much I want to rip your eyes 's been a year.A year my friend!You still haven't I need to take notes whenever Yuzu is around?For you to get the 'message'.

"....What?".Kaido took deep breaths."You know what?'ll figure out sooner or later.I hope."he sighed.

Ryou shrugged,and leaned on the wall next to him."I'm doing is running made me move out though.".Kaido nodded."Yeah so did my old ,it's all part of growing sucks."he sighed.

Ryou nodded."I gotta you around."he waved and went on his way.

Ryou pulled out his phone and dialed Atsuro's number."Hello?"Atsuro answered."Hey budddddyyy."he grinned heard Atsuro laugh on the other side.

"' looking for a new computer."he kept walking."At Geeks 'R Us?"he joked.

Atsuro shook his head,and laughed lightly."Ha funny.".Ryou grinned."Joking it going?I haven't talked to you in a while."he said.

On the other side,Atsuro looked at a computer."I've been doing out with people not from the Internet."he said."Good you around?"

"You bet."Atsuro said.

Ryou hung up and put the phone back into his his big coat pocket,was his took it screen was black,he kept pressing the power button,but it stayed sighed.

Ryou looked around,he stopped at the canal."I don't need this just brings back bad memories."he threw it in the water,and watched it make a splash.

"Good riddance."he mumbled.

Hours passed.A man arrived at the canal."You still have another war ahead of keep this."the man picked up the COMP,and headed into the shadows with the COMP in possesion.


	2. Loose on The Streets

* * *

I guess I was rushing a bit,sorry about that. I'm still trying to sort out improve my grammar problems. And I'll fix the wording to make it more understandable too. I DO NOT own SMT:Devil Survivor or any of the characters.

Normal POV

Monday Night

As the streets of Japan slowly grew silent,danger lurked in every corner.A man stood under the street light in front of Ryou's lights were all closed,everything was dead for the dogs that barked once or twice.

"This will be your burden to bear. On the 5th day of the 1st week,you shall spring a war of new days to come."the man whispered,his words carried away by the frigid wind.

He stepped up to Ryou's doorstep. Setting the COMP down at the foot of the doorstep."Do not disappoint me. I will be waiting in the midst of it all."

As the mysterious figure said this,he turned away and sauntered into the shadows. The COMP's screen flickered,like a small flame in the night. Then died again.

Normal POV

Tuesday Morning

Ryou laid still in bed,covered in a mess of white sheets. His alarm clock beeped until it woke Ryou up. Groaned in annoyance.

"Why so early?"he said,his voice muffled by the sheet. Ryou got up,fixing his bed sheets and getting ready. He headed downstairs,preparing his breakfast and getting ready to leave.

Ryou grabbed a piece of toast,his bag,and headed for the door. He opened the door,and lying there in wait was his COMP.

"What the?"he said under his breath.

He picked it up,turning it from side to side."How?Unless...No,haha .I'm just being crazy."he said,shaking his head.

Ryou sighed and looked at the COMP,his reflection showing."I don't know how you got back. But I guess it's best to keep you with me."he muttered.

He walked all the way to the Shibuya Station,paying for a ticket. He stepped into the train,waiting among the people. Ryou looked at his watch,he was on his way to college.

As much as he hated it,he had to survive at these times. He sighed,stepping out onto the platform. "Ryou?"

The eighteen year old turned around and saw a familiar face."Gin?Weird seeing you here."he said.

"I'm catching the train,because I have to go to Haru's rehearsal. By the way, she said that you and her should go out for lunch sometime."Gin smiled.

Ryou nodded,putting his hands in his pocket."I could arrange that maybe sometime today.I get out in the afternoon anyway."he said.

Gin nodded. The train pulled up."Well,this is my ride. See you around."he said. Ryou nodded,and walked out of the station.

Ryou took one of the newspaper."Dangerous animal loose on streets."he said,reading the showed pictures of the victim.

"Never heard of this before."he said,tucking the newspaper under his arm.

He arrived at the college,entering class.

Normal POV

Tuesday Afternoon

Ryou exited his class. Tired and hungry,he left the college. His phone rang.

"Hello?"he answered. Ryou sat on a bench.

"Hey Ryou." Haru answered with a soft voice.

Ryou smiled,haven't talked to her in while."Hello Haru. How was rehearsal?"he asked,leaning back on the bench.

Haru was sitting in a restaurant,playing with a fork."It went well. Gin told me you would be free this afternoon. So I was wondering if you would want to go to lunch with me?"she asked,her voice getting even softer.

Ryou looked at his watch."That would be nice. Where do you want to go?"he asked,standing up.

Haru looked at the menu."At the restaurant down Sugawa Street.I reserved you a spot."she smiled.

Ryou blinked,knowing that the restaurant was a very expensive one."Should I dress up nicely?Cause isn't that a very expensive restaurant?"he laughed.

Haru rolled her eyes."No,your fine the way you are."she said.

Ryou smiled."Alright,well I'm on my way."he said,and hung called for a taxi,and arrived at the restaurant.

He stepped out of the cab,and saw Haru through the window pane. He waved to her,she waved entered the restaurant. He sat with Haru,talking about all sorts of things.

In the alleys,a pair of slited golden eyes waited for Ryou. It let out a low growl,it's fangs coated with blood and it's muzzle with blood.

Normal POV

Tuesday Night

Ryou walked out, with Haru right next to him. "Well,it was nice talking to you once in a while."he smiled brightly. Haru nodded,pulling the strap up her shoulder.

"We should do this again sometime."she said. Her limo pulled up to the side. "Do you need a ride home?"she asked,turning to Ryou.

"I'm okay,I'll walk. Besides,I'll loose these carbs when I walk."he grinned.

Haru rolled her eyes and poked his stomach."Ryou,you need carbs. Your a bit too lean."she teased.

Ryou laughed and nodded."Well I like being lean."he said. Haru stepped up to her limo."Yeah okay,whatever you say Ryou."she said.

She got into her limo,and closed the window rolled down."Be careful. Okay?"

Ryou turned around."Yes mom."he joked in a sarcastic voice. Haru smiled,and closed her limo pulled out of the curb and vanished over the corner.

He put his bag over his shoulder and walked down the quiet street. He heard a set of claws tapping on the sidewalk.

Ryou whipped around,getting a bit over edge."Hello?"he said,the cold wind blowing. No answer.

He frowned and continued walking down the street,Ryou took the newspaper out again. He bit the bottom of his lip,remembering the article about the wild animal on the loose.

"What if it wasn't an animal..."he mumbled,and looked at the pictures. He shook his head,hoping what he was thinking was wrong."Not animal. But demonic."he whispered. Ryou was taken out of his train of thoughts when he heard something growl menacingly at him.

"Die. King of Bel!".A huge dog-like figure lunged at Ryou,tackling him to the ground,and pinning him with his weight. The hell hound snapped at him,Ryou blocking it with his bag.

Ryou,startled at the attack,kicked the huge dog of. He couldn't see the appearance clearly,but it wasn't an ordinary dog. Huge fangs,stout figure,dragon like belly,slited murderous eyes,blood red fur,and a chained collar.

"I know this. I do. I just can't remember."he said. A police car rolled by with the sirens blaring out. Ryou looked at it,watching it pass. He turned back to the place where the hell hound was,it cop car's sirens slowly died off.

"Where is it?"he mumbled. Ryou gave up,not wanting to die today.

He arrived at his house,exhausted and a bit paranoid. Ryou dropped his bag next to the door. He headed upstairs,and changed into his normal clothes.

Ryou laid quietly on his bed,staring at the ceiling."Theres no way. No,not unless someone opened it again. Could there be another person?"he said,asking himself questions.

He pinched the bridge of his nose,taking a deep breath. Ryou got up and went into the bathroom,he washed his face,and wiped his face of."I need to stop thinking about this."he said to himself in the mirror.

Ryou got back in bed,closed the lights,and tried to sleep. But he was awake during most of the night,thinking about his encounter with the hell hound loose in Japan.


	3. Denying the Ugly Truth

I'm very very very...very sorry about not updating. I got the flu and was in bed for a while. I tried typing,but I couldn't really put it together. I still haven't fully recovered,but I'll try to make this a well written chapter.

By the way,I've taken some elements from SMT Online:IMAGINE too,if you've played it,you'll see.

I do not own Devil Survivor or it's chracters.

**X-X-x**

**Wed Mid-Morning,1st Week of December**

In the middle of the mid-morning,Ryou's phone rang three times. He finally woke up,feeling around the desk,he pushed some homework papers of his desk."Where is it?"he muttered,his eyes barely open.

Ryou finally found it and flipped it open.

"H-hello?Ryou speaking."he mumbled into the phone.

"Hey Ryou,sorry to call at this hour. But theres this article thats been bothering me. Or at least two articles."Atsuro said. Ryou heard some papers rustling in the background.

He sighed,a bit annoyed. "So,you called me because the newspapers bothered you? Uh,wait,nevermind. Don't answer that,just tell me whats going on?"he replied.

Atsuro took a deep breath. "Remember a year ago? There was the first attack of an 'unknown' animal in one of the apartment districts,right? Then the demons that started appearing came,followed by the first ever Tokyo Lockdown. Now,theres another weird attack."

"And today,an article came out about someone actually seeing 'it' on the streets,near Sugawa street. They described it as a hellish dog?"Atsuro said.

Ryou was silent for a moment._'So someone saw it there.'_he thought. Sugawa street was where he was attacked by the hell hound,where he went out for lunch too."And your point?"he replied plainly.

He heard a annoyed groan. "Don't try to deny it Ryou. You exactly know what I'm talking about. A hellish dog? Doesn't that remind you of something?"Atsuro frowned.

Being in denial,Ryou shook his head."Maybe the dog was just freakishly ugly and deformed,that it looked hellish."he shrugged.

Atsuro sighed."Seriously Ryou,dogs don't go that messed up. It's a demon. And they're back for something. They're gonna start appearing and-"

"Okay!"Ryou snapped. He ran a hand through his hair,walking into his kitchen. "Look. Atsuro,I'll look into this some more,okay? I'm gonna try to find the hell hound."he replied,pouring himself a glass of water.

"Ryou,what if they're looking for you? It might kill you. "Atsuro said.

"Thats what I think whenever I see demons...It's fine,I'm not that reckless."Ryou shrugged and took a sip.

"I beg to differ."Atsuro said,crossing his arms.

"Yeah well differ my ass."Ryou said. "Talk to you later."

"Whatever Sherlock." Ryou hung up the phone. He sighed and leaned on the counter,he looked out his window. Staring outside quietly.

"...Time to find the little puppy."he said.

**x-X-x**

**Wed Afternoon,1st week of December**

Yuzu was in the mall looking through clothes,as always. The only thing worrying her right now was what she should wear to Haru's concert this weekend. She blushed,thinking of Ryou.

She hummed happily,walking through the mall. Lately,she hung her other friends,aside from Ryou and Atsuro. She felt a bit separated. Yuzu sighed and texted to her friends,she looked at the time.

"It's not that late."she smiled brightly,and kept shopping.

**x-X-x**

Ryou was looking at the article outside of a convenient store. He placed the newspaper back into the tray and walked off. The only thing he was concerned about was the danger of the whole deja vu on the War for Bel.

The last thing he wanted was the power of Bel falling into the wrong hands.

He went back to Sugawa street,and walked around the area. Ryou looked at the time,he heard something beep in his bag. He opened his bag and searched through it. Finding something out of the ordinary.

"What the...?"he whispered,pulling out his COMP. It's screen was alive,and he had mail. Ryou opened the mail and read it.

_One in fire, two in blood.  
Three in storm and four in flood.  
Five in anger, six in hate.  
Seven fear and evil eight.  
Nine in sorrow, ten in pain.  
Eleven death, twelve life again.  
Thirteen steps to the Dark Man's door.  
Won't be turning back no more._

He frowned,wondering if It was a warning. Ryou turned around,the street was desolate,he gave a shrug to the wind and walked on. Being too laid back,he didn't notice the pair of eyes that followed his every move.

One person he was suspicious about was Naoya,he was sure he had a phone. Though Naoya was sort of the old-style living,or simple living,he was pretty evil looking in Ryou's eyes.

Suddenly,a heavy body tackled him to the ground,Ryou felt claws dig into his back. But it was only a grip,the claws didn't pierce his skin. Yet. It only pierced his jacket and shirt.

He looked over his shoulder. face-to-face with a snout armed with razor sharp teeth. The same golden slited eyes he met up with yesterday.

"No one to save you this time human. I'll take you back to the Master later."he said with a wolfish smile,having a slight maniacal touch to it.

As much as Ryou wanted to know who this Garm's master was,he wasn't willing to be dragged there. He used his legs to kick the Garm in the ribs,while it was busy. He grabbed his COMP and looked at his list of demons. "None"he breathed silently.

Ryou looked at the Garm who was about to lunge at him. He stepped back,and hearing something move around his feet. It was just a lead pipe. Right now,he needed anything to protect himself. Ryou dropped his bag and grabbed the lead.

Garm lunged at his,his jaws wide open. Ryou swung the pipe using every inch of his strength. It hit Garm across the snout. The hound howled in pain and staggered back. Feeling a bit stunned.

"Foolish human!"Gamr howled to the sky.

Ryou took this time,and attacked again,hitting Garm a second time on the head. The hell dog snarled angrily and snapped at his leg,catching and ripping a part of his pants.

Ryou stepped back and swung the pipe,missing to his dismay. Garm's claws met his skin,a bit of blood seeped out of Ryou's wound. But Ryou simply flinched,trying to to scream in pain. Ryou jumped away and then got Garm's vulnerable side.

He took a swing with everything he got and hit Garm on the back of his neck. The pipe bent at the impact,but it was enough to make the Garm sit. The novice beaten demon laid silently on the floor for a second,until it vanished in a dark smoke.

Ryou stood there for a second,gripping his arm. He felt a bit relived to see it gone,but It was just a novice demon,there would be more powerful ones he needed to face. When the time came,he would need a companion to help him fight.

"Ugh,I gotta get this wrapped up."he mumbled. Ryou tucked his arm in his jacket,so that the public wouldn't panic. He took out his phone and called Yuzu. Right now,she was the one that gave him the most comfort. Atsuro would have been a big help too,but he wanted to see Yuzu right now.

"Hello?"a soft delicate voice answered.

Ryou smiled tiredly."Hey Yuzu,are you busy?"he asked.

Yuzu blinked,wondering what he needed."Nope. What is it Ryou?"she asked.

Ryou stopped at the sidewalk street and sat down."I just needed a ride home. If you don't mind."he said to her. His body shook,feeling worn out.

Yuzu blushed and was quiet for a moment."Sure. Tell me where and I'll be there."she replied happily.

Ryou smiled,feeling much better."At Sugawa street."he said to her.

**x-X-x**

**Wed Sunset.1st Week of December**

The streets slowly grew quieter,the lamp lights turned on. Ryou was still waiting for Yuzu,he was already dizzy from the blood loss. He breathed quietly,the crickets chirp filled the open air.

He heard an engine stop at the curb. "Oh my god,Ryou!"a familiar girl's voice shrieking.

"Too loud."he said quietly. He felt warm hands touch his face, Ryou was too tired to open his eyes.

Yuzu laced his arms around her shoulder."Try to get up ?"she pleaded. Ryou slowly got up,following Yuzu to her car. She set him in the passenger's seat.

Yuzu got in the car and started to drive."Ryou,did you get in a fight?"she asked. Ryou slowly stirred and mumbled incoherent things.

"H-hahaha. Funny story,but I'll tell you tommorow. Just drop me off and I'll be fine."he smiled to her.

Yuzu shook her head,refusing the offer."You're gonna sleep at my house. I'm gonna fix your wound."she frowned.

Ryou shook his head,knowing that Yuzu was stubborn and hard headed. "I guess that's fine."

**x-X-x**

**Wed Night,1st Week of December**

As Yuzu's car pulled up to the drive way,she dragged out Ryou after her. Yuzu opened her door and placed Ryou on the couch. She shut the door and went to the kitchen for the first aid.

Yuzu took out gauze and some alcohol pads,she took of his jacket slowly. Yuzu looked at the arm wound,she wiped it with a pad.

"Agh!"Ryou hissed out in pain from the burning feeling,Yuzu held him down. "Ryou! Hold might hurt. But I have to do it."she whispered into his ear. Ryou settled and held in the pain,when she wiped the wound with a pad.

Yuzu put medicine on his claw marks and wrapped it up in gauze. Ryou opened his eyes."Thanks for everything Yuzu. I owe you."he smiled tiredly.

"It's okay."she said,watching him. His eyes slowly drifted shut and he fell asleep. Yuzu couldn't stop looking at his peaceful expression. Yuzu leaned down and kissed his cheek. She blushed. "Good night,love." she said,and turned of the lights.

**x-X-x**

End of the chapter. A bit longer huh?But I still think this isn't my best quality. I'll ty to do better when I recover fully and get some sense knocked into me. :) So tell me what you guys think.


End file.
